Injustice gods among worlds
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash founds himself in the world where things went bad to worse beyond his imagination as he met a beautiful kryptoan name kara known as Supergirl As they journey but ash will face something worse than evil is his ally
1. Chapter 1

**Injustice gods among worlds**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue, Ash meets the girl of steel**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon, Digimon, Dragonball z, Naruto, Rwby, MLP,** **Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, One piece, Toriko, Winx club, Hunterxhunter,** **Teenage mutant ninja turtles, fairy tail, Transformers, sailor moon, Attack on** **Titan, Reborn, sword art online, kill la kill, bionicle, Akame la Kill, DC and Marvel** **universe this is the first time of showing three universes together in the Injustice** **universe now I that Ash will be facing something worse then other villains was** **the hero becomes a villain so enjoy AshXsupergirl, Lemon**

 **"** I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same." in the Injustice Universe where we see the Daily Planet logo at the rubble but at the rubble was a severed head of a giant decpticon himself Devastator along with a skeleton remain of Eren Yeager's titan form then at the other side was a destroyed party wagon with Michelangelo's destroyed nun chuck as it zooms out that the entire Metropolis is in ruins with the headline "METROPOLIS DESTROYED - MILLIONS DEAD". This screen was shown inside Gotham Police Department where everybody

in the building is in shock, panic or in disarray in slow motion. Elsewhere the scene changes in the Interrogation room, which is heavily guarded by SWAT members,where Joker's laughter voice up the room with Batman along with captain America and Ash Ketchum inside dealing with him.

(slams on the table)

"The nuke, where'd you get it?" said Batman who wants Answers from Joker where he get the nuke that blown up Metropolis "Why, you want one? (Jeers) Copy bat."said Joker then Captain America had backed him up "tell us where you got it clown or Ash will read your mind." said Captain America as Joker laugh "Let him try American hero He won't read my mind" Joker laughed as Ash used his power read his mind then learn who give him the nuke as he slams on the table

"Doctor Doom and Ragyo Kiryūin! where are they? " said Ash wants to know where are those two"Oh, metal gypsy and rainbow hair left they knew you can read my mind guardian (Laugh)" Suddenly the wall behind them burst opens as Superman flies along with Tai and Wargreymon then a door was blasted by beams Cyclops came as well in anger. "Get away from him." Superman said to his friends

(Toss the table aside and grabs Joker by the neck)

"First Krypton, now Metropolis. People you love tend to blow up, don't they?" said Joker

[Furiously Superman raise his fist at him.]

"Superman, don't!" Batman tries to stop him

[This causes him to punch on the wall next to Joker's head instead.]

"Superman stop that's not the path we take." said Captain America as Cyclops stops him "No cap, you saw it happen Metropolis was destroyed our friends and Jean she was there" said Cyclops then Ash was willing to stop this "All of you stop we need him alive to tell us where Doctor doom and Ragyo is." Ash said to them but Tai command Wargreymon to block his way "No more chances Ash My sister Kari, Tk, Matt and Sora was there in the fight and we did nothing Ash!" Tai in so much anger seeing everyone he knew died"Angewomon, Angemon, Metalgarurumon and Phoenixmon were there too Ash there's no more chances." said Wargreymon

"Heh. That's why I like you, Superman, Tai Kamiya and Cyclops. You're much more gullible than...

[Joker looks at Batman, Captain America and Ash as Superman toss him across the room.]

"You drugged me! Lois, my son you killed them." said superman

"You think you can have a family. That locking me up will magically reform me. And they'll be safe. So big, yet so dumb." As Joker then takes the chair on the floor and sits down]

"Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this."said Joker This reaches Superman's breaking point as he lifts Joker up by his neck from hischair.

"That's enough!" said Batman But Superman pushes him asides as Joker realize what's coming.

"Superman he said that's enough!" Ash said as him and captain America are going to stop him Cyclops fires his beams at America "Our choice is Made you three and it must be done." said Cyclops as Tai commands Wargreymon to stop Ash then Greninja in his Ash-Greninja form fights him as Tai looks at him "there's no chances Ash he's guilty for murder and he must be executed!" said Tai

"I know it's soon but...think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family." Superman had enough and thrust his hand into his chest while Joker's screams in pain as the screen darkens

INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG WORLDS

'ELSEWHERE'.

takes place in the prime universe where Superman is fighting Ares in Metropolis. Ares manages to summon his sword to attack the Man of Steel but Superman manages to destroy it using his heat vision and later beats him down. On another area, Green Lantern is battling his former mentor, Sinestro and later gives him the chase but he manages to escape when Hal stops in his tracks from falling into Sinestro's trap that he create. Another battle shows Black Adam fighting against Shazam but he manages to gain an upper hand and zaps him into Hawkgirl who hits Adam into the air. Superman finally defeats Ares andknocks him down to a building rooftop where Aquaman and Wonder Woman rush towards Ares to tie him up.

"Wonder Woman. Aquaman. Let's wrap this up. I've gotta get to the Watchtower. Before Luthor throws something else at us..." said Superman as he heard a voice

"Yeah superloser with us." said Bebop who had appeared with Rocksteady, the constructicons, Itachi uchila, Magneto, Whiplash, vulture and Icy crashed the party "You are arrive plenty late..." He speaks too soon as the trio turns around to see Doomsday landing near them

"Doomsday..." said Superman

"Doomsday disposed of him please." said Icy as Superman tries to attack Doomsday but he gets knock away by him as Doomsday chase after him. "Should have been a combined assault." said Wonder woman "Clark sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself." said Aquaman

"Need our help dudes!" as the two sees Michelangelo in the party wagon along with Kari, Sora, Matt, Tk, their digimon, Eren, Naruto, Yang, Hulk, Jean, and Spiderman coming to help "Just in time you guys" While Wonder Woman and Aquaman aid Superman to battle Doomsday,Michelangelo in the party wagon along with Kari, Sora, Matt, Tk, their digimon, Eren, Naruto, Yang, Hulk, Jean, and Spiderman hold off their enemies leaving Eren to change and fight off devastator, at the Watchtower, Lex Luthor, Doctor Doom, Ragyo, Catwoman, Solomon Grundy, Cell, Gluttony, hunter J and Bane are battling three of the Teen Titans, Nightwing, Cyborg and Raven along with three of the winx club Musa, Stella and Flora, While Cyborg tries to hold Grundy down Lex shoots him with his missiles but Raven intervene and absorb his missiles using her portal. Once Grundy pushes Cyborg aside, she opens her portal again to shoot Lex's missiles at him. Nightwing stand sat her side after being toss by Bane. Musa tries to hold off Cell, Gluttony tries to eat Flora but manage to trap him by her plant, Stella fights off hunter J

"You interrupting tonight's entertainment, Raven." said Lex

"I detest violence, Luthor. But I'm even less fond of you." said Raven Just then Catwoman uses her whip to tie Nightwing's neck as he manages to break free from it. Cyborg on the other hand gets thrown away by Grundy but manages to land safely near Nightwing. "Thought you'd have this mess cleaned up by now." said NightWing "Name's Cyborg, not Miracle Worker." said cyborg as Stella tries her best to keep busy "Dick we need help right now." said Stella as Nightwing has his comm on

(comm)

"Nightwing to Batman, you there? We could use your help." said Nightwing

(in the Batmobile)

After I rendezvous with Ash to check out Arkham. Have to make sure Luthor didn't bust him out." said Batman

"He'll keep. We're getting out butts handed to us." said Nightwing

"Be there soon, Dick." said Batman as soon he made it to Arkham and noticed a Raven-hair teen wears a kamui "Came in time bruce." said Ash with his pikachu on his shoulder "are they waiting?" said Batman as Ash nodded as they're heading in At Arkham Asylum, Ash and Batman follows a security guard leading him towards the cell Batman asks."We've been keepin' a close eye on him, Batman, just like you said. He hasn't moved in hours." said the guard

"Let's make sure of that." said Ash As soon they reach Cell 44, Batman stop him as he points at the tripwire below. "What in the hell? What is that?!" said the guard Batman uses a freeze spray onto the tripwire and breaks it. Upon opening the cell door it turns out that this room belongs to the Joker... or was the Joker's as inside the room is a Joker doll with some explosives that's connected to the tripwire.

"How'd Joker do this?" the guard said as Ash sense something "He didn't. The real trap..." said Ash Batman quickly uses his cape to shield the guard and himself by a sudden shrunkenattack. "...is behind us." said Batman Deathstroke and Nui emerges behind them.

(sarcasm)

"You're so clever!" said Deathstroke

"Party pooper Ketchum just when the fun gets excited" said Nui As the guard runs to safety, Slade attacks Batman with his sword but Batman manages to catches it and toss it away, disarming him. Nui then runs off while Ash is chasing her Then both go into hand to hand combat and moves aside after a few rounds. "You're Luthor's pet now, Deathstroke?" said Batman "His money's green. And as a bonus...I get to kill Batman." said Deathstroke tries to use variety of weapons to take down the Dark Knight. But he was no match against his wits and hand to hand combat as Batman knows most of his moves and pattern from their previous battles and as the result he gets knockout."

"Sorry Deathstroke...No bonus for you." said Batman As he decides to leave Arkham Asylum, he opens up his communicator. "Batman to Watchtower. Come in." said Nightwing

(no answer)

"Nightwing." Batman knew they're in trouble and decides to head to the

Watchtower. Back at Metropolis, Ash was in pursuit of Nui as he used Alchemy to trap her but she still has her scythe arms to cut "You're making me angry Ash, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you" Nui tries to use variety of weapons to take down the Pokemon warrior. But she was no match against his wits and hand to hand combat and his skills of his blood blade and his powers as Ash knows most of her moves and pattern from their previous battles and as the result he used his water shruiken Nui gets knockout.

"sorry Nui, you're going back to prison." said Ash As he decides to leave Arkham Asylum then jolt of lightning bolt seemingly shock Him; sending Him to a different location Ash looks around as the location there in looks different. Ash recognizes the location by Superman, Tai and cyclops statue despite the odd logo on the screen and the new futuristic building. he's at ta-metru.

"how did I got to Ta-Metru." Ash was confused as he heard footsteps soon realizes he's in trouble as hordes of Regime soldiers,officers and vehicles surround Ash A voice telling them to hands in the air as the scene shows a helicopter flying around above them. but Ash noticed Tahu but different leading them "hands ups, Ketchum! Do it or you're dead!" said the soldier as Tahu walked to him "Ash we found you at last when did you change your kamui." said Tahu sounded not to happy "Tahu what's going on?" said Ash as Tahu used his magma swords at him but missed "still have your skill prince of friendship I can rip your life fibre heart out." as Tahu takes out his swords again and attacks him, Ash has no trouble taking his Ally even without using his powers because of his mask of shielding. But their battle was so loud that this catches the Injustice Metropolis residents' attention. Soon, Ash manages to defeat Tahu

"You must control that temper of yours." said Ash

"I said hands ups, Ketchum! Do it or you're dead!" said the soldier again Ash does as they told...but he used teleport, emitting used supersonic, which confused everyone and stop them in their tracks. This causes Ash to use the smokescreen and escapes with teleport just now but at the same time this cause Tahu to wake up. Once the smokescreen and Ash was gone, the soldiers realize that Ash have escaped. At night, Ash was teleported to the forest far from the injustice Metropolis as he was walking away

"What the hell is going on? first there was a jolt of lighting brought me here, and Ta-metru was different strange military and Tahu try to arrest me, I'm living in the nightmare." Ash was just continue to walk more then he didn't notice someone was following him "Hi there" Ash turns around he saw was a girl about his Age short blonde hair, wearing a cape, blue bodice has a crest on it was like a S , long red sleeves, wearing blue tights was floating to the air Ash never had seen someone so beautiful at his life "Hi" said Ash as the girl used her x-ray vision and learn he's not from here "you're from another dimension." she asked as Ash nodded

"Yes I was. I was been chased by Tahu and those military soldiers." said Ash as the girl understand Him "The regime was aftering you?" said the girl as Ash knows the name now "You know who they are?" said Ash as the girl explained about them "They were the organization that controls the world lead by my cousin Kal and his partners Cyclops and Tai Kamiya" said the girl

"Wait you're a kryptonian" said Ash

"yes I am."

"But I thought Clark was the last of his kind" said Ash as she heard he's a friend of her cousin from the other dimension "not really, I flee Krypton with an infant Kal-El before it is destroyed by Brainiac although my ship is knocked off course. my ship is found by Black Adam who, alongside Wonder Woman, tells me half truths about my cousin Superman and how Batman and those who thought along side are enemies. I then fight alongside Wonder Woman but I was overwhelmed by Cheetah's magic. As I see Wonder Woman goes to kill Cheetah, and then Harley Quinn who lead the Joker clan, I stop her and take Harley to receive medical care. When I tell Superman of this, I was horrified to hear Superman chastise me for "getting in the way" and how Harley should be killed because of her past. I then attempts to leave but is stopped by Kal and his allies, all of whom I defeat. Kal then tells Me that when he took the orbs known as the dragonballs and killed the one name goku and his son Gohan but I release them and were scatter and I run away" said the girl" said the girl

"You mean goku and gohan are dead." said Ash learning this dimension was like

theirs but different "Can I ask your name please."

"well I found the place but where's this person i'm going to meet" Ash said

"I'm Supergirl!" said Supergirl

"Wow nice ring to it I'm Ash Ketchum!" said Ash as Supergirl smiled then blush "Thanks your name is nice too. Mind I join you Ash." said Supergirl as new friendship was made "Sure supergirl I like that making new friends" said Ash as the two were walking together "I decided I'm going to find the dragonballs they could be a chance to fix things." said Ash "You think so Ash!" said Supergirl as Ash nodded

"I always there helping people that's my job" said Ash as Supergirl begins to trust him "You know Ash you're my kind guy that helps others like me" said Supergirl as Ash was surprised that she does saving people like him then someone attacked Them but hits Supergirl but was getting weak "Supergirl what happen!" said Ash as she points at the glowing rock Ash notice it was Kryptonite lucky he got rid of it till he see a familiar Mohawk guy but wears mercenary clothes

"Tsumugu Kinagase" said Ash as Tsumugu throws away his cigaerate to the grass "I thought I see you again bastard. I'm taking her back to superman, Tai and Cyclops!"said Tsumugu as Ash brings out changes to his form

"was that our friend Ash" said Senketsu 2

"More like a ally to the regime!" said Ash "Then I'm going to enjoy this!" regime Tsumugu tries to shoot him down but Ash manages to avoid it and shield himself with Alchemy. Tsumugu tries various methods to take him down but he assumes him wrong as he realize he's not the same Ash he knows as He manages to knock him out unconscious with Luffy's move that the straw hat pirate taught him

"not like old times bastard!" said Ash as he left him Ash helps supergirl up "Are you ok" said Ash as she looks at him "Yeah and Ash thanks for helping me" said supergirl as Ash smiles "You're welcome " said Ash as they were ready to go "Ash" as Ash looks at supergirl "My real name is Kara Zor-El" said supergirl as Ash now knows her name "Kara that's a pretty name" said Ash as Supergirl was blushing

"Let's go find the dragonballs" said Ash as supergirl nodded and they begin Thier search and journey

 **that's it of chapter 1 of Injustice gods among worlds hope you enjoy this story** **where Ash meets Kara Zor-El known as supergirl and was in a other universe** **ruled by regime will Ash ever find out who send him if you want to share ideas in the story send pm or reviews and I'll be redoing the bio and soon Pokémonxcastlevania crossover, also I'll be doing a other AshXMikasa story so enjoy the return of the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Injustice gods among worlds**

 **Chapter 2**

 **the bomb in metropolis, the hunted and love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon, Digimon, Dragonball z, Naruto, Rwby, MLP,** **Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, One piece, Toriko, Winx club, Hunterxhunter,** **Teenage mutant ninja turtles, fairy tail, Transformers, sailor moon, Attack on** **Titan, Reborn, sword art online, kill la kill, bionicle, Akame la Kill, DC and Marvel** **universe this is the first time of showing three universes together in the Injustice** **universe now I that Ash will be facing something worse then other villains was** **the hero becomes a villain so enjoy AshXsupergirl, Lemon**

Back at Metropolis, Doomsday manages to leap into the air and grabs Hawkgirl's mace. But Green Lantern manages to form a collar around his neck and send him straight towards Wonder Woman as she knocks Doomsday down to the ground. Both Shazam and Black Adam see it as Shazam knocks a few punches and holds him. "SHAZAM!" Shazam moves aside while Black Adam's confuse until a bolt of lightning struck onto him as he reverts back to his Egyptian form while Doomsday fall on top of him causing both to fall down together. Meanwhile, Green Arrow manages to shoot an arrow which opens up a large airbag for Adam to land softly but as for Doomsday he lands very hard. Flash then came to the scene beside Green Arrow

"Green Arrow! What was that?" said Flash

"Thunder of the gods, Flash! Thunder of the gods." said Green arrow

"What does that make us?" Flash as Doomsday was angry as he gets up on his feet. But as both heroes were about to attack him, Superman manages to arrive in time and tackles Doomsday, moving him to another location. "The poor slobs who clean up the mess." Both shrug as they went back to work. Back at the Watchtower, Cyborg is still dealing with Grundy, Catwoman is dodging Raven's attacks and Nightwing tries to take out Bane but he gets knock down. Only Luthor stands there doing nothing while watching their battle in amusement. Musa has her hands full with cell, Stella keeps dodging hunter J, Flora keeps Gluttony busy

LEX LUTHOR: Now, if there are no further interruptions...

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by Batman's arrival by the Watchtower teleporter.

(sarcasm)

"Took me almost two minutes to break your encryption. Nice work."

"Bane!" said Lex

"He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Now I break your back!" Bane is still able fight against the Dark Knight after taking down Nightwing due to the Venom he's using. But as Bane charges at him, he was taken down easily even unable to catch him by Batman. To make sure he stays down, Batman cut off his Venom hose and knock him out with ease.

BATMAN: Bane, Catwoman, cell, hunter j, gluttony and Grundy... You're all alone,

Luthor."

"Geniuses often are."

"Psychopaths like you-"

"You hero types are all alike even less imposing close up." said Lex batman was Getting ready his Batarang "You're testing my patience." As Lex walks towards Batman to make his attack, Batman tosses a Batarang at him, which explodes on impact thus knocking him back. "Resign on throwing toys." Lex continues to attack Batman by going near him but Batman keeps tossing multiple Batarang as Lex was pushed behind due to the explosions.

"DAMN YOU!" Pissed, he runs towards him trying to attack the Dark Knight but fails as Batman keeps pushing him back with his Batarang. Soon Batman decides to get serious.

"Time to teach you humility." What Lex doesn't know is that the reason why Batman throws his 'toys' at him is to find his armor's weak spot. Not realizing about this Lex keeps charging at him even manages to land a couple of punches at the Dark Knight. But Batman manages to hit all of his armor's weak spots, temporarily shutting his armor down. "Try this on, Genius." Batman places an EMP device which immobilize Lex's armor suit and then calls Superman.

(comm)

"Superman, report."

"It's done. The others are mopping up. I'm taking Doomsday into deep space."

"Make sure it's very deep space have Ash meet up with Tai and Cyclops." said Batman

"I talk to them they said he didn't show up the guards mentioned that he was gone."

"Gone?" Just as the other villains were sending into the portal, cuffed, the alarm rang. "What's that?" said Catwoman "It's the None of Your Damn Business Alarm." Cyborg turns on the screen for Batman to view. "Radiological. Metropolis." Both check the screen as it later shown a picture of Joker and Harley Quinn and their location in Metropolis as Luthor laughs "I could see the headlines: "Justice League, avengers and infinity heroes Fails; Clown Kills Millions!" said Lex

"You gave him a nuke?!"

"Most of the League, avengers and infinity dies... And Superman's beloved city is vaporized... I console the masses by offering to rebuild it. In my own image of cou..." Had enough, Nightwing goes behind him and knocks Lex's head with his stick to knock him out cold.

"He was done."

"Good one Nightwing he doesn't know how to shut up" said Musa "This is Batman. Code Red! Everyone to this coordinates! NOW!" At the center of Metropolis lies a Statue of Superman where Joker and Harley are setting up the bomb by Lex's instructions. "Baldy said remember to... " As the detonate says 'READY' after pressing some numbers in the keypad "There we are." said joke "Mr. J! It works!" said Harley She starts humming until both hear the teleportation sound knowing Batman's coming.

"Uh-oh.."

"Back to the van, Harley. Bats and I have a little talk." said joker

"But Puddin'..." Unfortunately this causes him to slap her.

(points away)

"Go! No one likes a third wheel." As Harley reluctantly leaves, Batman arrives as Joker greets the Dark Knight. "Batman! My coeur des coeurs! My pomme de frites! I knew that ape Deathstroke couldn't kill you even that nut job nui couldn't killed that leader of the infinity" "Too bad for you." Batman takes a couple of steps forward until he sees Joker trying to press the button and stop in his tracks especially seeing the bomb showing the word 'Armed'. "Why so jumpy? I merely took it off standby. It's this button you gotta worry about." Just then Wonder Woman, Ryuko, black widow, sakura and Hawkgirl arrived while trying to reach them.

"There they are! Keep him talking, Bruce."

"Hope Ash is ok" said Ryuko In the other area, while the Flash runs, he tries to keep up with Green Lantern who's carrying Aquaman, Kirito, Naruto, Eren, star lord, invisible woman, spiderman and Green Arrow. "Don't wait for us, Barry! Go!" Flash nods as he runs faster. "You push that button and eight million die."

"Eight million and TWO die. I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance, but now that you're here...what say we have one last dance." In slow motion, Joker was going to press the button as Batman rushes to stop him. Most of the Justice League arrives to stop him until sparks covers around Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Kirito, Naruto, eren, star lord, invisible woman, Ryuko, sakura , black widow Aquaman and Green Arrow as Hawkgirl looks at Diana in confuse. Soon, as Batman was near Joker, two jolts of lightning bolts seemingly shock them; sending them to a different location as Batman successfully tackles Joker, unknowing if Joker did push the button on time. Batman looks around as the location there in looks different. Batman recognizes the location by Superman news statue despite the odd logo on the screen and the new futuristic building. was the same spot Ash fight Tahu Joker on the other hand gets up and checks on the switch but he realizes it didn't turn on.

"What the hell's the matter with this thing?!" Joker keeps smacking the remote controller as it seems it didn't activate nor have any signal to detonate. Gives up he sternly look at Batman. "This is somehow your fault!" Angrily, Joker tosses the switch and decides to punch Batman. "Metropolis... And yet..." As Joker was about to punch him, Batman holds Joker's fist without looking behind predicting his attempt. He then turns his arm behind but lets him go while pushing him aside.

"Maybe I was too sentimental before. I'll be fine without you." As Joker takes out his knife and attacks him, Batman has no trouble taking his arch-nemesis even without using his gadgets. But their battle was so loud that this catches the Injustice Metropolis residents' attention. Soon, Batman manages to defeat Joker.

"Now stay down..." said batman The Joker makes one final attempt by attacking him but he got kneed into the stomach by Batman as he gets pinned down on the ground. Batman then holds his head to restrain him as Batman hears some sirens. " And keep quiet." But Batman soon realizes he's in trouble as hordes of Regime soldiers, officers and vehicles surround Batman and Joker. A voice telling them to hands in the air as the scene shows a helicopter flying around above them.]

"I said hands ups, Bat Freak! Do it or you're dead!"

"Now that's funny." said joker Batman does as they told...but he pulls out a switch from his hand and presses it, emitting supersonic sound, which irritates everyone and stop them in their tracks. This causes Batman to use the smokescreen bomb and escapes but at the same time this cause Joker to escape. Once the smokescreen and the sound are gone, the soldiers realize that both of them have escaped. At night, Batman is watching from above the building while seeing a bunch of people getting arrested into the Regime vehicle. He even eavesdrop the Regime soldiers from his comm. "Amateurs... Next time wipe your drive."

"They're not Insurgents?"

"Just some punks. Like that Joker Clan idiot we almost had. Still can't believe we friggin' lost Batman... and worse we lost Ash Ketchum..."

"Yeah... Let's hope the Big Boss doesn't find out..."

"I'm in a nightmare!" said batman

at the far forest Ash was traveling with Kara to help him find the dragonballs as they were exhausted from the travel and Ash's fight then it was getting dark soon lead to the trees near a pond "Wow Ash this is beautiful is it." said Kara as Ash looks at her "Yeah it is Kara" said Ash as they decided to rest here for the night near a pond as Kara looks at the pond thinking of one thing "Ash mind you turn around I like to take a bath." said Kara as Ash knows what she mean

"Ok" Ash looks away from her as she removes her cape, Ash notice how she lifted up her blue bodice revealed her strong soft back even her breasts are perfect as she puts it to her cape, she removed her long red sleeves place them as well, then starts pulling down her blue tights as she's not wearing underwear as she's completely naked Ash stares at her inner beauty

"wow she's beautiful." said Ash as he too was bathing as Kara saw his body and he didn't noticed "He;s so handsome" said Kara as she's continue cleaning herself it's been a hour as they got dressed "Ash." as Ash looks at her "Yeah kara?" Ash then was surprised as she kissed him in the cheek "Thanks for saving me" said Kara as He blushes and "its all right." said Ash as They stare at each other then they kiss on the lips they lay down in the grass Ash on top they just kiss and rub each other's backs they break for air as they gaze at each other fireflies light up their small area. The beauty of the scene and their love blossoming they whisper "Kara I love you" said Ash as she smiled to him "I love you too Ash". They kiss again but it's shorter than the first. She the lowers his head to her big breasts while she plays with his hair. He blushes at first but he closes his eyes and takes in her beautiful smell and listens to her heart beat. He then gazes up at her with a warm smile. They kiss one more time before returning to their position

"good night Ash"

"good night supergirl " as they fall asleep morning past as they are on the road again "Ash last night was so special." said Kara holding his arm "I was lucky to fall in love with a kryptonian so beautiful." said Ash as she blushes then they heard a sound

"Kryptonian!" as a clan appeared ambushed but something about them "joker clan!" said Kara "those guys are the clan?" said Ash as she nodded "move aside Pumped full o' lead?" Ash was not amused to hear someone interrupting him but his expression changes when he turns around to see a blonde girl in red and black punk outfit with cowboy boots holding a gun, immediately recognizing her.

"Harley?" said Ash

"HarLEEN! A little bird told me some creep was dressed up like Ash, fighting a regime wanabee and defending her. You got the looks. And a lotta nerve. What you don't have is the right." It would seems that Harleen is poking Ash with her gun multiple times as she's not too happy to see someone pretending to be the Ash.

"Ow!" said Ash

"Ash was a hero. You're not fit to lick his boutonniere!"

"Harley, It's me! I'm really Ash! Look, I still had my blood blade..." Ash was about to show it to her but Harleen shoots a warning shot behind him, knowing she means business. "Not funny, creep! No one pretends to be my Ash" Unable to talk his way out of this, Ash decides to fight her to 'calm her down'. Ash tries to hit her with his blood blade but she doesn't leave a scratch and nearly gets shot by her. With that moment, Ash realizes she has some power than her Harley and decides to give it a test seeing if she is down or not. Knowing that Harleen has the same affection as Ash in this world, he decides to use mind tricks on her just like how he did with his Harley. Harleen was confused as he sees Ash as the one he knows but she keeps trying to denies it and stun him whim her mallet and place a pie-bomb underneath him and move

aside. But Ash knows this trick as he's the one who comes up with this idea and gently takes out the bomb and use his sharrengan. Harleen was confuse as she was tapped behind her back by Ash, commenting that her pie taste nice but needs a little more 'kick' into it. He even gives the bomb back in which Harleen just says "Uh Oh! as the bomb explodes, knocking her down to the floor unharmed. Ash's theory proven right as it only knocks her down unharmed. Harleen gets up with more confusion that she's fighting the real Ash

"are you done?" Ash said then Kara heard sound of the helicopters "Ash the regime!" she said as the helicopters appeared as they start shooting "time to go" Ash said as him and kara ran Ash then noticed the sewer "kara in here" Kara saw the sewer

"gross" as they went inside they go into the sewer system and get out but they smell and covered in sewer water and gunk

"Ash this is gross travel in the sewer system" said Kara as Ash sees the spot as he sees a motel "Kara we'll stay at the motel" They get a motel room for the night to off anyone's radar. "Ash that's a good idea you had" said Kara "Yeah Kara there's a shower you can use" said Ash let's her have the first shower "Thank you Ash I need a clean up anyway" Kara was undressed and went inside cleaning off the gunk "so much better" While she showers she realized that she left her towel on the bed "Ash I left my towel on the bed can you bring it" said Kara he blushes deeply but does. He slips in and leaves the towel on my the counter as he turns to leave she speaks up. "Ash." He stops but keeps his eyes away from her.

"Stay with me please?" She holds out her hand to him from behind the cloudy shower curtain. Her voice seems to more pleading than asking. Ash went redder than ever. He remembers the night before where the confessed their feelings for each other and the cuddling they did. He says nothing but strips down naked. He takes hold of her hand and steps in with her. "Until the end of eternity." And her holds her and kisses her Ash held her ass as supergirl was moaning

"Oh, Ash!" she loves it as Ash was kissing, massaging and starts sucking her breasts "mmmm Ash..." Ash then sees her lower down as he was bopping hs member "Oh, Kara yesss!" she was going faster as Ash held her back while they're showering she was faster and faster as she reach his limit

"Kara here it comes" as he release his load in her mouth as she swallows she then turns around as Ash held her then insert his member inside her butt as she "Oh, Ash!" Kara was enjoying it as Ash thrust more to her faster faster as her breasts were press to the glass wall as he reached limit "I'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting her "In me" he release as Ash was in her "ready" said Ash as she nodded as Ash starts thrusting her as kara was moaning "Yes Ash more!" said kara as Ash was going faster it was thier first time having sex in the shower as he was thrusting he reach his limit "here it comes Kara" as he released his load after she was out of the shower then was bleeding

"Ash I think I got my period" said kara as Ash walks to her

"Yeah I see it"

"Ash sleep with me please" said supergirl as Ash was blushing then smiled as they sleep together

"Ash I love you"

"I love you too Kara"

 **that's it of chapter 2 of Injustice gods among worlds hope you enjoy this story** **where Ash meets Kara Zor-El known as supergirl and was in a other universe** **ruled by regime will Ash ever find out who send him if you want to share ideas in the story send pm or reviews and I'll be redoing the bio and soon Pokémonxcastlevania crossover, also I'll be doing a other AshXMikasa story so enjoy the return of the story**


End file.
